


You and Me (and Him) [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (accidental awkward fourth wheel Chewbacca), Download Available, Fanvids, Multi, OT3, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: That's why we make a good you and me.





	You and Me (and Him) [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



> Runs 2:18. Song is "You and Me" by the Plain White T's. Made odessie for Spring Equinox 2017.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (fast cuts), canonical incest (but if you'd prefer not to read the Luke/Leia part as romantic/sexual, feel free to BYO anti-ship goggles!)  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _originalOT3_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sMO0t-N7jU) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/161311538894/you-and-me-and-him-thats-why-we-make-a-good)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsYouAndMe1080.zip) (ZIP, 192MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsYouAndMe720.zip) (ZIP, 75MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsYouAndMeSD.zip) (ZIP, 47MB)  


[(lyrics)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/plainwhitets/youandme.htm)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that I apparently know more people who actively ship Luke/Leia than people who don't? I am a fucking parody of myself.
> 
> BUT LET'S BACK UP. As soon as I got my assignment, and Odessie got her letter up, it only took me a couple days to settle on, "yes, she wanted original trio, I'm gonna make that original OT3 vid I've been meaning to do." But I was having trouble finding a song. Finally, after going through _literally every song I have on my phone_ , I turned in desperation to a deep dive of the lesser-listened-to side of my iTunes library—the songs that aren't listened to frequently enough to live on my phone. After a bit of searching, I saw that I had the Plain White T's entire album that "Hey There Delilah" had been on. (Did you know that they had a whole album of songs BESIDES that song? I sure forgot until this.) I clicked through, and this song jumped out at me and I went, "YES, the you is open enough to be plural, perfect."
> 
> I finished the Luke/Leia verse less than a week after assignments went out, and the Han/Leia verse was done a week or so after that, but then I kind of stalled out for a while. Did you know that there is surprisingly little footage of Luke, Han, and Leia all on screen together? It really isn't a very large pool (and obviously, TFA was useless to me for this purpose.) I ended up both starting AND finishing "How Far I'll Go" in the time it took me to walk away from the last verse of this vid, come back, and finish it.
> 
> But I realized fairly early on that I had another delimma. I don't know Odessie super well, and I had NO idea what their opinion on the 'cesty side of this triangle (or incest in general) was. SO, I was like, "oh, crap, I need to find someone who doesn't ship Luke/Leia to watch this and tell me that, IF YOU WANT, the Luke/Leia section can read as like, not INHERENTLY 'cesty??? /o\" You guys. I know this is a shock to almost no one, but OH MY GOD I APPARENTLY KNOW A VERY LARGE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WHO ACTIVELY SHIP THE CEST?????? Sigh. Shoutout to queelez for being the closest I could come locally to a fannish friend who doesn't ACTIVELY ship the twincest, who I could sit down in front of the vid and gave me a couple beta tips on making the Luke/Leia section open to a "BYO anti-incest goggles" interpretation >.>
> 
> Odessie, I was so relieved to see that you're down for the OT3, I'm so glad you liked it :) Even if I couldn't make the multi-era vid you really wanted, I at least made both original trio AND a partial trio parallels for you <3 Happy Equinox!


End file.
